


Birthdays and Broomsticks

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes placed during 3B. It's Killian's Birthday, and it's rather wicked to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Broomsticks

Killian chuckled, the sound echoing through the cell.

Emma whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him. "What on earth are you laughing about? Personally, I don't find anything amusing about being locked in a cell while the Wicked Witch is torturing our loved ones."

Killian sobered immediately. Of course there was nothing amusing about the situation. The witch had captured them a few hours before, throwing them in a cell, before telling them in excruciating detail just how she was going to torture the denizens of Storybrooke. Still, Emma had said our. She'd been doing that more and more ever since their return to Storybrooke. She often referred to them as a unit, and it never failed to make him smile, no matter what the situation.

"And now you're going to ignore me?" grumbled Emma.

"I apologize, love," he said. "I was merely lost in thought. We will get out of here and we will save everyone. Remember, I've yet to see you fail."

Emma smiled despite herself and shifted closer to him. "Yeah, well, things look pretty bleak right now. Do you want to tell me what you found so amusing? I could use good moment right about now."

Killian looked a little embarrassed. "Well it just occurred to me that I am spending the day of my birth in a jail cell. Which is a first for me, despite being a pirate."

Emma's eyes widened. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes, but its nothing worth celebrating," said Killian. "I've had over three hundred of them."

Emma reached for his hand, which he gladly accepted. "Happy Birthday, Killian," she said softly, "I'm sure this isn't the best birthday you've had."

"On the contrary, I may be in a cell, but I'm here with you. In fact, this is the best birthday I've had in 300 years," he pulled her to his side, and she let him, his arm curling around her.

She rested her head against his shoulder. Despite the fact that the world was falling apart around them, in his arms she felt safe, loved and wanted. Just like she always did when she was around him. "So how did you celebrate your birthday in the Enchanted Forest?"

Killian shifted so he could look at her. "Nothing extravagant. My brother would give me a gift, usually a journal or a star map or the like, and then he'd drag me to port and try and persuade me to have a drink. After Liam died, there was nothing worth celebrating. I let the day pass unnoticed. Then in Neverland the day became a way to count the years as they passed by. Nothing more. Almost all of them have been spent alone," he said, his voice slightly pained.

Emma cuddled against him. She was continuously surprised by his ability to be completely honest and open with her. She understood having to celebrate alone, thinking of the cupcake on her 28th birthday. The day that had changed everything.

"What about you, love? How do you celebrate your special day?"

"Every year I would get a cupcake and a single candle. And every year I would make a wish that I didn't have to be alone. It took 28 years to come true," she whispered, surprising even herself. She had never told anyone that before.

Killian's arm tightened around her. "We have a similar tradition in the Enchanted Forest, blowing out a candle to signify the passing of another year, and to bring luck upon the individual."

Emma took a breath. "We have another birthday tradition here in this world," she tried to keep her voice from shaking, and for the life of her, she didn't understand why she was even mentioning it.

"Do tell," he said.

"When it's your birthday, if you're lucky enough, you get a kiss."

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "Pray tell, Emma, am I lucky enough?" he asked with a roguish grin.

Emma blushed. "I don't know," she said.

Killian nodded, accepting her decision. "Well, whether I get a kiss or not, I'm glad to spend this day with you. Now how about we try and find a way out of this cell?"

Emma smiled. "Let's do it."

-/-

After several failed attempts of unhinging the door, and trying to open it with strategic leverage, Emma had sunk to her knees in frustration, whishing that the damn door would open.

Killian laid a hand comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way," he said.

Perhaps it was his faith in her that made it happen.

She raised her hand, palm facing the door as she channeled what little energy she had left. By magic, her magic to be precise, the cell door sprang open.

"Emma, you never fail to impress me," said Killian, taking her hand. "Let's go find your family."

-/-

Killian and Emma hurried through the darkened streets. They had no idea where they would find the witch, or where her wickedness was keeping her family.

A piercing cackle split the silence. "You'll die one by one, by the hand of the Dark One" said the familiar voice of the witch.

Killian grabbed Emma and pressed her against the wall of the alley. He pressed a finger to his lips, and peered around the corner. In the center of the town square, the witch stood with the Dark One's dagger, waving it about menacingly at Snow, Charming, Regina, Tink, Belle and Neal in turn. The dwarves were huddled behind them, with Granny, Ruby, and Whale. Rumple, stood just behind the witch, powerless to do anything to stop her.

"We have to save them," said Emma urgently.

"I'll save your pretty little daughter and her pirate for last," said the witch.

Emma flinched. Her pirate? Emma attempted to move past him, but he held her back.

"Normally I'm not averse to charging headfirst into dangerous situations," he hissed, "but this is different. I will distract the witch, and you'll get Henry, your parents, and everyone else and get the hell out of dodge." He pressed something into her palm. It was a tiny scroll.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's Cora's cloaking spell. Take everyone to the Roger and cast it. It should be powerful enough to protect you all and give you time to formulate another plan."

"I'm not going to leave you with the witch," said Emma fiercely.

"It's the only way. I'll be fine."

"You can't know that," said Emma. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," said Killian, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Emma leaned into his touch. "Promise me?"

"I promise, love, you'll not be rid of me so easily. I have a knack for survival, and now I have something to live for."

Emma's heart melted at his words, and before she knew it she was kissing him fiercely.

He was surprised at first, but his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back, just as passionately. When they drew apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Was that my birthday kiss?" he asked teasingly.

"No," said Emma. "You'll get that when you get back to the ship," said Emma.

"I look forward to it," said Killian. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Emma.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand before releasing her and charging out into the square. "Oi, green isn't really your color, your wickedness!" shouted Killian.

The witch turned toward the pirate, and Emma took advantage of her distraction and hurried towards her family.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," cried the witch.

"On the contrary, lass," he said, "I think I'm dealing with a woman who has never been loved a day in her life and is now taking her frustration out on those who are fortunate enough to have found love."

"And what does a pirate know about love?" taunted the witch. "Who could love you?"

Killian kept himself from glancing towards Emma. He was the distraction after all. "I bloody well know a lot more about it than you do."

"Prove it, Captain," she waved her hand and conjured a bag of powder. Killian knew what it was. He glanced over the witch's shoulder; relieved to see the retreating backs of everyone save Rumplestiltskin retreating and heading towards the docks.

Despite the fact that the witch was controlling the Dark One, the imp was apparently not bound to tell her that her quarry was escaping.

"If anyone actually is capable of loving a one-handed good for nothing pirate, then one day you'll awaken. But I highly doubt it," said the witch, cackling with glee.

Killian barely realized what she was about to do, before the witch through the poisonous powder in his face.

His eyes slid closed as he fell to the ground.

Emma will save me.

-/-

Emma paced rapidly across the deck of the Jolly Roger, wringing her hands and looking back towards the town.

Everyone else was considerably calm given the situation. The protection spell had been cast successfully. They were safe for now, all because of Killian. He was risking everything for her, for her family, and for Storybrooke.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Emma," said David resolutely. "Jones is nothing if not adept at surviving."

"I haven't felt this worried since Neverland," said Emma. "I don't want anything to happen to him. He does have a tendency to charge headfirst into danger. He's reckless."

"He'll be more careful now," said David. "He's got you. He loves you, Emma."

"I know," said Emma.

"He'll make it back, but right now we need to formulate a plan to take down the witch.

-/-

"Someone is just outside the barrier," said Regina, her arm was around Henry. Her gaze flickered back and forth as if trying to spot the invisible danger.

A familiar voice then rippled through the barrier. "Miss Swan, the Wicked Witch has a message for you. Your pirate is under a sleeping curse and only you can save him. Surrender by sunrise or he will die." Rumple's voice faded away.

All of the color had drained from Emma's face. Without so much as a word she hurried towards the gangplank. Two strong arms pulled her back.

"Let me go," she demanded, wriggling and trying to break free from her father's grasp.

"Emma, if you leave, the protection spell will shatter and we will all be vulnerable."

Emma scowled at the former queen. 'If I don't leave, Killian will die. I'm not going to let that happen," said Emma fiercely.

"It won't happen," said David. "We'll come up with a plan.

"Sunrise is in ten hours. That doesn't give us much time."

"We'll figure something out," said Mary Margaret. "Regina, do you have any idea how to take her down?"

"I'm guessing that a bucket of water won't work," said Emma sarcastically.

"Water most definitely won't work," said Regina. "And since my dear sister is in control of the Dark One, we'll have to get through the imp first. There's not enough time to save the pirate by sunrise."

"That's not good enough," said Emma.

"Emma, there is nothing we can do to save your pirate," said Regina. "He went under a sleeping curse to give us a chance to save Storybrooke. We shouldn't let that sacrifice be in vain."

Emma moved to stand toe to toe with the former Evil Queen. "Maybe you can't do anything, but I can."

"Ugh, you're more stubborn than your parents," said Regina. "If you want to risk your neck for the pirate, then be my guest." She flicked her wrist and a band appeared around Emma's wrist. "This will allow you to leave the ship without breaking the barrier. There's nothing more I can do for you, though. And you should know that you'll be walking straight into a trap."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to leave him behind," she said. "I'll bring him back to the ship, and we'll all figure out a plan to send the witch back to Oz for good. Together."

Emma turned away from Regina and went to her parents. "Any last minute advice."

"You love him, don't you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I—I" said Emma. She knew that she did, but she still couldn't say the words aloud.

Mary Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead. "True Love is the most powerful force in all the realms. Believe in the strength of your feelings for each other and you'll be fine."

"And take this," said David, unsheathing a second sword.

Emma recognized it. "Mulan gave it to us. It repels magic," said David. "You can do this, Emma."

Emma took the sword. "Thanks."

Emma hugged her parents and her son before leaving the ship. "I'm coming for you, Killian," she said resolutely, as if he could hear her.

-/-

Under the spell of the poppies Killian was forced to relive losing everyone he'd ever loved, over and over again.

Memories of Liam's death, Milah's death and saying goodbye to Emma replayed in is dormant mind as if on a loop.

It was a miserable state, but in the recesses of his mind, Killian knew that Emma would pull him out of this nightmarish sleep.

-/-

Emma crept through the darkened streets, hiding in the shadows as she approached Town Hall. She couldn't be certain that this was where the witch was keeping Killian, but it was as if some sort of force was pulling her towards him.

She opened the heavy oak door of the building, hoping that she would find him.

Her heart skipped a beat. There he was, lying on a table in the center of the massive room. It was too easy. She knew it was a trap, but that didn't matter. She just needed Killian alive and by her side. Ever since he'd found her again in New York, she had come to depend on him for nearly everything. She knew that he was her future, even if she wasn't ready to say it to him out loud.

Emma went over to the table, running a hand along Killian's cold cheek. It was the moment of truth. She knew that they loved each other, but was it True Love? Would she really be able to break this curse?

She brushed back his unruly dark hair, lips hovering above his. "Come back to me," she whispered. She pressed her lips to his, and a pulse of dazzling white light pulsed from the point of contact.

Killian's eyes didn't open, though, as Henry's had.

Emma held back tears that were threatening to fall.

It didn't work.

It should have worked. The pulse of light meant that it should have worked.

Perhaps she didn't deserve to have True Love.

A voice interrupted her train of thought. "I don't think it worked, my love, perhaps you ought to try it again."

Emma looked down. Killian had opened his eyes and was smirking up at her.

Emma resisted the urge to slap him, because a moment later, he sat up and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Emma melted into his touch and kissed him back with unbridled passion.

Emma couldn't believe it. She was kissing her True Love. Never in a million years did she imagine that this would happen.

Finally the need for oxygen forced them to pull apart.

"My beautiful Emma," he whispered reverently, "I knew you'd save me."

"Never leave me again," said Emma firmly.

"As you wish, love," he said.

A cackle pierced the silence. "Ah, lovely to see you, Miss Swan."

Emma stood up and whirled around to face the witch, drawing her sword.

"Look's like someone is capable of loving this good for nothing pirate," said the witch with a grin, waving a green hand and causing the sword to fly out of Emma's grip.

"Killian is better than you will ever be," snapped Emma.

"Oh, someone is rather defensive," said the witch, coming to stand in front of Emma. "You know, it's actually good that you saved your pirate. Now he can have the pleasure of watching me crush your heart into dust."

"No!" gasped Killian.

Emma gripped his hand in hers. "Do your worst," she spat at the witch.

The witch buried her hand in Emma's chest. Killian cried out in agony. He couldn't go through this again, now that he knew that Emma was his True Love.

Emma's grip tightened reassuringly; as if she knew something he did not.

The witch tried in vain to remove Emma's heart. "What is going on?"

"I'm the product of True Love," said Emma triumphantly. "My heart can't be taken."

With that, a pulse of light burst forth from her chest, knocking the witch back and sending her sliding across the hall.

Killian stared at her, his mouth agape. "Emma?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here. She'll only be unconscious for a short time. We need to get back to your ship."

Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Town Hall.

"Emma," said Killian, as they rushed down the main street and towards the docks.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About my heart? I hoped the situation wouldn't come up," said Emma.

Killian nodded. He was just relieved beyond measure that Emma's heart was safe, and that it apparently belonged to him. He was the most fortunate man in all the realms.

They arrived at the docks a few moments later, and Killian pulled her into his arms, his lips crushing against hers.

"What was that for?" she asked, after they separated.

"I was claiming my birthday kiss, my love."


End file.
